Black Butler,Blue Miko
by black pen anne
Summary: Kagome wakes up in Victorian England.all she knows is that she must serve Ceil Phantomhive.older and wiser,but now trapped in the guise of a 14 year old until daylight touches her skin.I don't own anything.
1. Apparently young

The rain was pouring down on the now fourteen year old, kagome. Slash marks on her stomach, and in an almost caressing formation on the side of her cheek. These slash marks made her look akin to Sesshomaru, funnily. The final moments of her comrades had been the final moments of a long, dragged out war. She jerked up, suddenly, scensing something at bit more than human. She isolated the aura. It was a rouge reaper, defiantly. A youkai was also present. And a young male, who had made a contract with the youkai. 'A shame. Someone so little, too'. Kagome decided to observe the situation in secret. She smirked as she watched a red-headed transvestite wield a chainsaw. Just as the butler's arm was about to be severed, she ran in, a blur as she stopped in front of the demon butler. She caught the chainsaw just before it completed it's ark into her head. Greille was, it was safe to say, shocked as the young priestess frowned, and destroyed the sub-par scythe with a blast of electric blue light. "Your stupidity fair raises my bile", she said, hyperaware that the red clad woman was acting dangerously. "Take care of our master," Kagome voiced decidedly, "and I will take care of the reaper". Sebastian ran, in a silent kind of shock, to dispose of the Madame. "DIE!" the scarlet haired madwoman shrieked at Ceil. It was child's play to dispose of the Duress lady from behind, of course. It was also child's play to decipher the look of betrayal on his face. 'A good look for him,' he thought wryly.


	2. Bloodred frenchmaid

Sesshomaru descends upon you with a death scythe and screams, "Black pen Anne does not own me! I am merely her slave!"

Annie: "and rightfully so, you piece of crap flea bag."

(For those of you who don't know, I won the right to Sesshomaru enslavement in a poker game.)

She bought the grim reaper to his knees in one firm kick you-know-where. A blue chainsaw materialized into her hands, having seemingly found a new, stronger master. She was about to strike, when he desperately shoved Kagome over. "You deserve to dress beautifully, all in red!" he murmured excitedly, with an insane glint in his eye. He mumbled a spell almost inaudibly, which put the poor priestess in a lace covered, bloodred French maid's outfit. The lace was dark black, and her apron was starched, white cotton. "Faretheewell, my little maid. That butler doesn't deserve to work with someone as lovely as you" he cooed loudly. Everyone stared after the insane little blood obsessed transvestite as he jumped from roof to roof. Kagome turned, and broke the silence. In a flash, her hard grasped Sebastian's tightly. She chanted silently, stared into his amber eyes, and said, "For as long as the boy is alive, you will serve him, and me. When he dies, you will have my soul instead. Understand?" Sebastian took hold of her small, cold hand, and stated, "Understood." She turned to the young phantomhive, grinning, and said, "Hello! I am Kagome Higurashi, and I am to be your new maid, yeah?" seeing the girl turn from deathly serious to a bouncy, bubling image of girlhood, he dumbly said, "yes ma'am."


	3. cats, and their medicinal properties

Sesshomaru: Anne, we seem to be devoid of messages, Flame or otherwise.

Anne: What! That's crazy! Oh where oh where have the readers gone, oh where oh where can they be?

Sesshomaru: neither Inuyasha nor Black Butler is owned by Mistress Anne.

The place was sparkling. It both amazed him and irritated him. So did the way Sebastian acted around Kagome. He made sure that Kagome stayed away from him, and had many tasks to do. Sebastian paid no attention to this order, and continually made passes at the miko. She seemed oblivious to it all; espesialy the almost obsessive way Ceil looked at her. Ceil thought these points over, silently and with precision. Ceil turned his thoughts to the miko her self, the way she expertly navigated dangerous situations with an ease that suggested her not being human. The magnetic way she smiled, eyes crinkling in mischief. 'Speak of the devil'. She entered with the tea. The set was by an inexperienced artisan, who charmingly made his tea cups in bright red. The young master took a sip. "Ginger tea. Thank you. I trust that you have finished your work?" "Yes" the chipper miko replied. "Good. Come here, Kagome". "Okay" The poor girl never saw it coming. He rose up from the chair slightly' and pulled her head down. His connected with hers, shyly. One hand was tangled in her hair; the other held her narrow back. The warm softness continued, as the poor miko contemplated breaking the contact and running away. She decided against it, for fear of angering him, and he deepened the kiss. After several minutes had passed, he broke away, a grin of triumph on his face. "You may leave, but I expect you to come to my study in five hours." As she turned and left, he cried, "and Kagome" she turned with a questioning look "take a look into Sebastian's room, something isn't quite right with him, and I don't trust it. Report to me when next we meet" "yes young master" and she left him, to think about her, feveredly, and for him to think about the merger with the rival company Taisho corps.

Kagome entered the kitchen, and Meirin followed close behind. It seemed that Meirin had developed a slight crush on the girl. The senior maid admired the younger woman's kindness and cleaning abilities, and nearly worshiped the ground she walked on, while Finnie looked up to her as an older sister. Baldo and doted on the girl like uncles. Kagome had turned the staff into a strange family. Sebastian acted as if he'd have nothing to do with it, and often looked sullen if anyone asked his help, except with kagome. He gave her an answer of 'yes' every time, and grinned like the Cheshire cat .she timidly asked Finny, Baldo, and Meirin if they would distract Sebastian, and of course they did not refuse. When Sebastian came back, he regretted the day he was born. Disaster after disaster he faced, with no sign of Kagome. He rushed into His room, finding the diminutive form of Night Kagome, as he dubbed her younger form. She had been ambushed, and lay, covered in cats, upon his bed. She was giggling, not realizing he was there. "So this is what he's been hiding" she said happily. A black cat was sprawled across her lap, purring softly. A grey cat lurched up her shoulder, its front paws resting on her collar bone. She looked up suddenly, her little face shocked and surprised. "p-p-p-please don't tell master Ceil" he stuttered, suddenly afraid for his feline menagerie. "Relax, this is our little secret" she said soothingly. "Thanks Kagome" he gave her a chaste kiss on the cheek. She was left blushing, her right cheek burning. She got up, and left to report to Ceil, her story vivid in her mind. She had become an excellent liar over the years, and was confident it would work.


End file.
